Key Brothers
by Gotfan8899
Summary: What happens when Devan tells his brother that he wants to leave the YouTube channel to pursue art?


_This story contains gay slash, incest and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. Please leave any comments or criticisms in the reviews so I can improve going forward._

"YOU GUYS CHALLANGED US TO MAKE $20,000 WORTH OF SLIME!", Collins shouted at the top of his voice

"How was that?", Collins asked the cameraman

"Not bad. A little crazier this time.", the cameraman responded

Collins nodded his head, looked down, took a deep breath, and got ready for the next take.

"Go!", the cameraman shouted

"WHAT'S UP GUYS? YOU CHALLANGED US TO MAKE $20,000 WORTH OF SLIME!", Collins again screamed in his back yard with his brother standing next to him behind a table adorned with various slime ingredients. Collins took a breath and looked back at the cameraman. The cameraman gave a thumbs up.

"Alright let's take a sec and then we'll get started with the slime.", Collins said

Each of the brothers pulled out their phones and checked their socials.

"Is this getting old with you yet?", Devan asked his older brother

"What do you mean?", Collins asked

"I mean the endless amount of slime videos, acting like fucking kids, yelling until your voice is sore.", Devan clarified clearly expressing his exhaustion of what made the brothers famous.

"I mean, obviously I hate looking like an idiot, but we are literally making millions of dollars off this stupid shit, so I say why the fuck not. Why, starting to bother you?", Collins asked his little brother.

"Honestly yeah, you know I've always wanted to be an artist and I still do, I kinda feel like I'm being held back doing this.", Devan said

"Well why don't you?", Collins asked looking at his brother

"Really, you'd let me leave the channel and pursue art?", Devan asked

"Leave? Why would you have to leave the channel?", Collins asked

"So, I could devote myself full time. Maybe go to school and study. I can't do both.", Devan said

"I can't do this show without you. Like 80% of our channel growth came after you started joining me.", Collins said

"Yeah but I just don't think this is what I want to do.", Devan said

"Alright! Let's get back to it!", the cameraman yelled at the rest of the crew and the boys

"We'll finish this discussion later.", Collins said

The boys began to put on their usual act, being loud, crazy, and acting out using props so that the editors could add effects in later. Both Collins and Devan each wore one of their "YEET" branded t-shirts. Collins had on a pair of black skinny jeans, and Devan wore a pair of black Adidas trainers. Once the slime started to get made it wasn't long before each of the boys traded throwing pieces of slime at each other getting some on their clothes. As each of the different tubs of slime was getting filled, they would dump each tub into an inflatable kiddie pool behind them.

As more and more slime was completed and the pool got tub after tub of slime poured into it the slime found its way all over the ground and clothes of the brothers.

"Alright I think we have enough right?", Collins asked as the pool was nearly filled to the brim with a variety of slimes.

"Yeah, we should be good.", the cameraman said confirming Collins suspicion.

A crew came and removed the table from frame so that the pool was on full display.

The brothers began the finale of their video. Jumping into the slime pool, trying to run across it, throwing it at each other, until the pool pops and the slime begins to pour out of the pool and on to the grass. The brothers begin to slide around while trying to stop the pool from leaking everywhere.

As the boys were sliding around each one took stolen glances at the other. They had been doing this for months now without either one noticing. Neither one ready to face their feelings and confront the other about it. They'd rather keep the feelings bottled up and ignore it. However, each feared that the conversation they started at the beginning of filming might be the argument to set the other off and begin the end of the channel.

"And that's a wrap! Good job everyone! See you all next week.", the cameraman yelled at the rest of the crew as they all began to pack up the lights, cameras, and sound equipment.

"Thanks guys! We'll see you later!", Collins said to his crew

"Yeah, thanks guys!", Devan also thanked the crew as they packed up and left.

As the last of the crew members left the house the brothers, covered in slime, waited for the cleanup crew to show up before heading in.

"You cannot quit the channel.", Collins said

"Can we not talk about this the rest of the night. I get so tired after making one of these videos.", Devan said

"No, I've got to know if I can rely on you.", Collins said

"I told you I'm just thinking about doing it.", Devan said

"Bro, you cannot leave, you'd be leaving millions of dollars.", Collins said

"Are you telling me that you'll cut me off if I stop doing the videos?", Devan asked completely pissed off

"What? No! I'm saying without you there is no channel, without you this whole thing does not work.", Collins said expressing just how vital Devan is to the channel

"Oh. While I can appreciate that it just does not make me happy.", Devan explained

Just then the cleaning crew came through the back gate.

"Hey Laura, sorry about how bad it is today.", Devan said getting up and walking toward the house.

"That's okay were used to it by now.", Laura said as they passed each other.

Devan walked inside, the slime on his clothes starting to harden. Collins followed behind him very quickly. Both boys now inside the house, Devan headed up to his bedroom and bathroom, Collins followed closely behind. Collins grabbed Devan's arm on the staircase and turned him around, so they were facing each other.

"Collins. This shit is starting to dry on me. We can talk more about this tomorrow.", Devan said pulling his arm out of Collins' grip continuing on to his bathroom.

"No! I've got to have an answer right fucking…", Collins said following his brother to the shower before Devan slammed the door in Collins face stopping him from talking.

"Collins go to bed and we'll talk about this tomorrow!", Devan yelled through the door.

Devan went over to his vertical, black stone tile, shower with an over the head rain style shower head and turned the water on to heat up the water. He pulled his shirt off and threw it into the bin knowing it want any good anymore. His California tanned torso bathing in the light of the bathroom, he did not have any well-defined muscles but still had a smooth, soft, supple, skinny torso with tiny, pink, erect nipples from the cool night air.

Collins just on the other side of the door heard the water turn on and was still fuming at the idea of his brother leaving a multi-million-dollar operation to pursue art. That and the years of suppressing who he truly is, suppressing these odd feelings for the past few months. All of this anger and rage was bubbling up inside him until he could no longer take it.

Collins put his hand on the door handle, twisted, and pushed the door open to see his shirtless brother getting ready for his shower.

"Collins what the fuck are you doing?!", Devan shouted at his brother

Collins walked forward with conviction. Devan looked startled and took a couple steps back until his back was against the shower door. Collins walked right up to his brother, put a hand on the back of Devan's head, leaned in, and kissed his brother on the lips. To Collins surprise Devan didn't fight him and the two embraced in the kiss until Collins pulled back and broke the kiss.

"Wha-?", Devan tried to ask but was too confused

Collins turned around and closed the bathroom door, this time turning the lock so no one could get in. Collins turned back around and stared right at his brother. Both brothers looked like they were on the verge of freaking out, unsure of what was going to happen next.

Collins leaned up against the closed bathroom door and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the floor. Devan followed suit against the shower door and slid down so that he was not sitting. The brothers stared at each other from across the room. The only sound that could be heard was the shower running behind Devan. The room began to fill with heat and steam as they boys waited for one another to say something.

"Bro, what the fuck?", Devan asked looking up from the floor.

"I'm sorry. I don't know.", Collins said immediately responding.

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't fucking know? You just barged in here, pushed me against the wall, and kissed me!", Devan said whispering loudly.

"I know. I don't know what came over me.", Collins said

"Why? I don't get it, I don't understand. Help me figure this out.", Devan told his older brother.

"I guess I-I just. I don't know it's so hard to put it into words.", Collins said

"Well fucking try.", Devan said

"Okay, okay. Not that long ago I started to have some different feelings. I don't know maybe I've always had them but never paid any attention until recently.", Collins started to explain

"What kind of feelings?", Devan interrupted

Collins was silent for a moment before responding.

"Feelings about you, feelings of attraction.", Collins explained and looked at Devan for a reaction.

Devan laid his head back against the glass shower door, looked up to the ceiling, and exhaled.

"I had tried to keep these feelings bottled up and just ignore them, but tonight when you said you might want to leave the channel and go to art school I didn't know how to really react. All of these feelings just came to the surface and I didn't know what to do with them and all of that is what came out.", Collins blathered on about his feelings

There was another moment of silence before either of them said anything again.

"If you've known for a few months now why haven't you said anything to me?", Devan asked

"Yeah, right. "Hey Devan, I'm feeling attracted to you, my younger brother, in a way that I should never be attracted to you." Do you think that's a conversation that would have gone well?", Collins asked his brother.

"I mean, if you've never said anything how could you ever know how I'd react? I would like to think you can come to me about anything.", Devan said being surprisingly open.

"Yeah, but this is something else, something so different.", Collins said

Devan stood up and walked to the center of the bathroom.

"Come on man.", Devan said to his brother motioning him over for a hug.

Collins stood up, walked over to his brother, and hugged him. They ended the hug and as Collins began to pull away Devan put his hand on the side of Collins face, caressed him, and planted a kiss on Collins. Devan pulled away and the slime from Collins shirt stuck to his body, slowly peeling off from his bare skin.

"What the hell?", Collins said looking into his little brothers' eyes

"You're not the only one who has been attracted to their brother lately.", Devan said shyly

"I don't believe it.", Collins said

Devan leaned in again to kiss Collins, this time Collins was ready for it and the two began making out. Collins ran his hands through Devan's dirty blonde hair. Devan's hands wandered down Collins' broad back. They stopped and backed away for a second.

"Are we really doing this?", Collins asked

"Only if you want to.", Devan replied

"Ok.", Collins said

"Okay.", Devan said a smile coming across both of their faces

Collins grabbed the collar of his slime covered shirt and pulled it over his head. He pulled the shirt off and threw it in the bin with Devan's. Collins had a very similar torso structure to his brother, not muscular but flat, paler than Devan, however his shoulders we much broader than his brothers giving him a larger frame. Devan looked his brother up and down like a delicious meal after an entire day of not eating. Devan took a step closer and kissed his brother once again. Devan began to kiss his way down his brother from the lips, neck, pecs, stomach, and down to the waistline of his jeans. Devan could already see his brother's erection snaking up Collins' right hip. Devan reached for the button on the jeans and undid them, he pulled the zipper down and yanked the black jeans down to Collins' knees. Collins was wearing a pair of black Calvin Klein's, stretched to the limit holding back a full erection. Devan extended his arm and grabbed hold of his brothers covered erection.

"Ughhhh.", Collins let out with just the simple contact.

Devan moved his hand back and forth a little. Devan feeling his brothers cock for the first time was completely surreal. Devan didn't wait long before fingering Collins' underwear. Devan slowly pulled the underwear down ever so teasingly, exposing Collins' full untrimmed blonde bush. Devan pulled down further until Collins' dick was straining against the waistband of the underwear.

"Ugh. Come on already.", Collins protested

Devan then yanked the underwear down letting Collins' cock fly free. Devan looked at his brothers cock for the very first time. Cut, helmet head, 6 ½ inches, average thickness, curved slightly to the right, adorned by a full pubic bush, hairy low hanging ball that looked like they hadn't had a release in weeks. Devan was stunned and silent ready for his next move.

Devan reached up and grabbed hold of his brother's erection and began stoking it.

"Ungh…yeah.", Collins moaned as his little brother jacked him off.

Devan tried to model the hand job on how he jerks himself off but was finding it a little difficult. He'd clearly never jerked another guy off before, however Collins seemed to still like it, so he kept going. Eventually Devan saw pre-cum start to leak out of Collins' cock head. Devan was caught between two minds, should he keep giving a hand job, or try and go for a blow job.

"Ohhh my god.", Collins moaned again.

Devan made his decision and opened his mouth and took the first few inches of Collins cock into his mouth.

"Ahh…fuck!", Collins moaned looking down at his little brother giving him his first blow job.

Devan had no idea exactly what to do, he started to suck and move on the cock back and forth but had trouble initially breathing. He learned as he went on to breathe through his nose and move up and down at the same time. Devan was using one hand to hold himself up and the other to work Collins' cock.

"Devan! Your mouth is so warm!", Collins moaned the compliment to his brother. Collins was truly enjoying his first sexual experience.

Devan's tongue tasted every drop of salty pre-cum flowing out of Collins. After a little longer Devan managed to take the entire 6 ½ inches into his mouth, every time he went down his nose nuzzled into Collins' pubic bush. With his second hand that was free now Devan played with Collins' full balls, massaging them and pulling on them.

"Ugh…god I'm close…keep going bro.", Collins moaned out looking up to the ceiling in the now steam filled room.

Devan wanted to make his brother cum, he wanted to taste Collins' cum, he wanted to have Collins fill his mouth with jizz. Devan suddenly stopped playing with Collins balls and moved his hand through Collins legs and up to his ass. Devan took his hand and ran it through Collins' ass crack, when his hand ran over Collins' asshole Devan put his middle finger on the tight hole and began to push into Collins.

"Woah!", Collins felt the pressure on his hole and just rolled with it.

Devan continued to give the blow job and pushed his middle finger in deeper and deeper into his brother's hole until he hit Collins' prostate.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Keep going, keep going!", Collins screamed at his first prostate simulation

Devan kept going at his brother's request. Devan was locked onto Collins dick and snuck a second finger into his brother's ass. Collins had a hold of his brothers' hair and began face fucking his little brother. The older Key brother could no longer continue holding back his orgasm.

"Unghhh!", Collins groaned as he came into Devan's soft, warm, mouth releasing blast after blast of cum rocketing down Devan's throat. Devan withdrew his fingers from his brother's ass and pulled off his brothers cock. Collins orgasm still wasn't over as he shot a few more ropes of cum onto Devan's face. Devan swallowed the salty liquid that filled his mouth and then sat down on his heals trying to catch his breath. Collins' knees buckled after the best orgasm he had ever hand and he fell onto the covered toilet seat as his sloppy cock deflated. Both boys catching their breath, Devan grabbed a towel and cleaned the rest of Collins' cum off of his face.

"Devan, that was…that was amazing. That was the best thing I've ever felt.", Collins told his talented brother.

"Thanks.", Devan said standing up and walking over to the exhausted and sitting Collins.

"Think you can go again big bro?", Devan said leaning in and kissing his brother softly on the lips.

Collins looked up at his brother who started to walk over to the shower, that was still running, and opened the door. Devan stood there put his hands on his Adidas waistband and pulled them to the floor showing Collins his smooth, creamy, plump ass and then stepping into the shower. Collins found his second wind, got up, and followed his brother into the shower, closing the door behind him. The water ran over the two sweaty bodies washing the remnants of slime out of their hair and off their skin. They faced each other, Collins looked down at his brother's package for the first time. Devan was sporting a 5 ½ inch cock, cut, curving to the left, clean shaven pubes, and a cute pair of nuts. Devan's cock was not his biggest asset, his biggest asset was his butt. Collins and Devan made out again, Devan put his hands-on Collins face, while Collins moved his hand down Devan's back to his ass. Collins squeezed one of Devan's ass cheeks and Devan let out a soft moan. Devan's ass was in perfect proportion to the rest of his body and he knew it.

They continued to make out, their hands exploring each other's smooth bodies. Collins began to drop to his knees to give his little brother a blow job, but Devan put his hand under Collins chin and stopped him from going down.

"Why?", Collins asked confused

Devan didn't answer, instead he just turned around and put his hands against the shower wall and displayed his ass to Collins.

"You're sure?", Collins asked just in case Devan had any doubts.

"Yes. I'm ready.", Devan responded looking over his shoulder.

Collins was already hard again watching the water run over Devan's ass. Collins stepped up and put his hands-on Devan's ass. Collins ran his hand down Devan's crack and put his hand on Devan's tight virgin hole. Collins rubbed around the hole before pushing his index finger into Devan's asshole.

"Nngh.", Devan grunted as Collins pushed his finger past his ring of muscles

"Sorry, bro.", Collins said

"Keep going. It feels good.", Devan said giving the go ahead for Collins

Collins started to finger his brother faster, pushing his finger down to his knuckles. Collins added his middle finger, stretching Devan further. Continued moans from Devan was encouraging Collins to keep going so he added another finger stretching his brother even more.

"Unghhh.", Devan moaned as his prostate was getting rubbed

Collins believed the Devan was probably ready, so he pulled his fingers out and then rubbed his hard dick up and down Devan's crack. Collins put his cockhead on Devan's hole and pushed in.

"Ahhh. Yes! Keep going!", Devan let out a moan of pain but quickly told Collins to keep going.

Collins kept pushing his dick inside his little brother getting into a rhythm pushing in more and more. Collins and Devan's moans filling the bathroom as Collins began to pick up pace until his entire dick was smashing into his brother's cute ass. Devan reached down and started to jack off as his prostate was driving him crazy. Collins was fucking at full pace and couldn't hold on much longer.

"I'm cumming! Devan!", Collins screamed Devan's name as he came into his little brothers' ass. Collins released another huge load into Devan shooting rope after rope deep into Devan. Collins finished and his knees buckled once again as he fell to his knees in the shower. Devan turned around and put his dick in Collins mouth that was open from trying to catch his breath.

Collins let his body take over and began to suck on Devan's dick. Devan grabbed Collins hair and started to face fuck him. Devan furiously began to get his dick sucked by Collins.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!", Devan exclaimed as he came into his older brothers' mouth. Rope after rope of cum filling Collins mouth. Devan finished his orgasm, pulled out of Collins mouth, and sat on the shower floor.

Collins swallowed his brothers sweet and salty cum before also sitting on the shower floor and sitting up against the wall. Devan moved over to his brother and nuzzled up against his brother's chest. The two sat silent as the water fell from the shower above.

"Do you still want to leave?", Collins asked as he played with Devan's wet hair

"Yes, I do. Are you still going to hold it against me?", Devan asked

"No. You are your own person and you can do what you want. I promise I won't make you feel guilty.", Collins said sympathetically to his brother.

"Thank you.", Devan said to Collins

"Don't mention it.", Collins said as they then sat there in silence as the water hit their skin from the showerhead and they cuddled with each other.

_The End_

_As always, I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. This story is complete, but more stories are coming. All criticism and compliments are welcome down in the reviews._


End file.
